The invention pertains to a device for distributing parcels wherein a deflection element for distributing parcels supplied on a driven conveyor pathway to one of three conveyor pathways that branch off from a distribution point, with the central conveyor pathway representing a linear extension of the supply direction, has ends connected to horizontally displaceable plungers of stationary stroking mechanisms by means of pivot points in order to displace the ends from one lateral limit of the central conveyor pathway to the other lateral limit. One of the two stroking mechanisms is fixed perpendicularly to the transport direction of the central conveyor pathway and the other stroking mechanism is pivotally mounted, with the deflection element being positioned in such a way and having such longitudinal dimensions that the deflection element either extends laterally along the outer edge of the central conveyor pathway or transversely across the entire central conveyor pathway in the form of an extension of the rear limit of one of the two outer branched-off conveyor pathways when viewed in the transport direction.
In order to automatically sort parcels, e.g., packages, small parcels, freight or containers, that are already separated and transported on conveyor pathways, they need to be distributed in at least two directions from one supply direction. The parcels reach several sorting stations/sorting containers after one distribution stage or several distribution stages that are arranged behind one another in this fashion.
Known devices for realizing a horizontal distribution contain only one branch and consequently distribute in only two directions. According to a first variation (FIG. 1), the parcels are deflected to the branched-off conveyor pathway by means of a deflection element that is laterally fixed to the main conveyor pathway in a pivoted fashion and pivoted into the main conveyor pathway (FAM belt conveyor by FAM Magdeburger Forderanlagen und Baumaschinen).
According to a second variation (FIG. 2), the distribution is realized with the aid of rotating ejectors (ROTA sorter by Lippert).
When using roller conveyors as conveyor pathways, narrow driven rollers that are directed to the branched-off conveyor pathway are, according to a third variation (FIG. 3), arranged at the branching point between the rollers of the main conveyor pathway. These narrow driven rollers are, whenever necessary, raised above the transport plane of the main conveyor pathway and consequently transport the parcel in question to the branched-off conveyor pathway (Pop-Up sorter by Van Der Lande Industries).
If it is required to distribute the parcels in three directions, two of these known distribution devices need to be arranged behind one another. However, this results in a high space requirement in the longitudinal direction as well as a relatively high expenditure.
Consequently, the invention disclosed herein is based on the objective of developing a device for distributing parcels in an approximately horizontal plane which makes it possible to distribute the supplied parcels to three conveyor pathways, with low cost and space requirements.
The basic idea of the invention consists of displacing a deflection element, which is pivotally arranged at its ends, across the entire width of the pathway in a targeted fashion such that, depending on the respective requirements, it is situated along one of the edges of the supplying conveyor pathway and thus allows transport in the central direction, or such that it is transversely situated with one end angling into the supply conveyor pathway and deflects the parcels into one of the two branched-off conveyor pathways.
In one embodiment according to the invention, the deflection element has a smooth deflecting surface with a low coefficient of friction such that only low deceleration forces act upon the parcels.
In another embodiment, the surface of the deflection element that deflects the parcels consists of a driven endless conveyor belt. Due to this measure, the parcels are actively deflected by the deflection element into the direction of the respective branched-off conveyor pathway. This results in a largely slip-free, positionally-defined deflection movement of the parcels.
In order to keep the distance between the parcels as small as possible and thus achieve a high throughput rate, the deflection mechanisms and the control are, according yet another embodiment, designed in such a way that a movement of the deflection element may also take place if a parcel is situated on the deflection element.
Further, pneumatic or hydraulic stroking cylinders, lifting magnets as well as electromechanical drive assemblies, e.g., linear drives or electric motors with motion converters, are advantageously provided as stroking mechanisms.